By the third Qrow
by Kitsflame
Summary: Winter had been on her ship when she first saw Qrow. He had been drunk as always. The next time was in Ozpin's office where he discommunicated her with everyone in the office. The third was at a bar. Rated M for Maybe a shit ton of lemon goodness
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**_

 _ **Lemons are sour be careful**_

 _ **You have been warned...**_

 _ **By the third Qrow**_

Winter had been on her ship when she first saw Qrow. He had been drunk as always. The next time was in Ozpin's office where he discommunicated her with everyone in the office.

The the third time was at a bar. She was just about to get ready for the trip back to Atlas. So she headed out for a drink. She never thought she would meet him here althought he was a notorious drunk. It was Qrow and he had most likely been there for a while. Even the bartender seemed to be having a difficult time and as a military specialist she got her drink and proceeded to help Qrow exit the bar. "Come on Qrow your drunk and need to go."she clearly stated and continued to help him. "Winter, why are you helping me all we do is fight."Qrow said with partially slurred words. Astonishment over came Winter when she realized what Qrow had implied about her. He implied the she was a nice caring person deep down. It was a kind gesture even for a Schnee as he would say. Qrow was not staying any where in particular so she brought him back to her air ship and told command one more day. After a few more drinks she was ready to retire. In her room she had gotten ready for a shower. All of her usual accessories already in her bathroom shower running. The room was fogged as a misty vale night though it was warm. The shower steam hide Qrow in his semi-sober state as he entered the room. We walked towards the shower and started to strip when he got to the door he was bare as the day he was born. Winter was washing her snow white hair, her eyes closed warm water running over her skin. Qrow entered the shower and took hold of winter as she had only turned around to wash out the soap. "Thanks Winter for giving me a place to stay for the night." Winter had a blush that was as red as a tomato. "Ugh, Qrow what are you doing in my shower",she said with an angered tone a glyph forming behind her with it started to gather ice. "Qrow, let go of me and get out." He did not move an inch he stayed where he was only pulling Winter closer she could feel him, all of him. He turned her around slowly incing closer to her face. He kissed her with the passion and fire of his semblance. It was a simple kiss that quickly turned to a heated mess of wet kisses. The fury Winter held melted away with the heat of his semblance and the warmth of the water. Qrow slowly started to go down Winter's neck, Winter's moan only fueled Qrow's fire. The water running over them quickly turned cold with the way it was running. The water was turned it off and they moved to dry off and returned quickly to the room. Her bed was soft under her softer that it ever seemed. It was different, she was lost between the past hate and the current love she was giving and receiving. She hated it but loved it at the same time. Qrow was silent as he kissed his way down her collarbone he heard her moan. He stopped on her breast they were full, but soft and supple. In a way Winter reminded him of his sister. He liked that about her, he rested his head on Winter's chest and listened to her heavy breath and quick heart beat. He went back to his ministrations in her chest first teasing the right then the left nipping them ever so slightly. Winter breathed a sigh of words under her breath but Qrow could make them out she said ' _quit teasing you jerk'_. He smiled and proceeded lower till he reached her neither regions even after the session of drying off with the towel she was wet. This wetness came from her own garden of neatly shaven snowflake white hair. He looked up at Winter for approval she gave him a simple nod. He went on slowly at first remembering her taste and bringing her into a state of euphoria. She was on edge and Qrow kept her that way she liked it, no loved it. Qrow moved back to her mouth and kissed her and she could taste herself but she didn't mind at all. They kissed with fury for what seemed like forever which was really only a minute and a half. It was long enough for them. Qrow's member was solid as a rock and he was ready to give Winter what she needed. A release that triumphed her earlier one and even as drunk as he previously was he as well as she remembered protection. "Condom."was all Winter said before she nodded to Qrow. Putting one on he went ahead placing his member at her entrance slowly entering only to meet a resistance. Qrow stopped looking up at Winter, she had tears in her eyes and the look of pain on her face. "Winter, it's your first time isn't it?" Qrow said with a softening look. She nodded and replied with a yes. "Then I'll be as gentle as possible," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. He then broke past her internal barrier and gave her time to adjust to his size, it wasn't long before she said it was okay to move. He got a slow pace and stayed at it until she urged him to a quicker pace. "Qrow," Winter said in between his thrusts his name was music to his ears, he loved the sound. His lover was close to her climax just as close a he was to his. After another minute or two they both sailed over their edges a moment of euphoric peace and quiet. They parted with a kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms, a warm embrace.

The time had only been around 6:30 am and though most of Remnant was still as quiet as a sleeping child. Two were awake after their previous night. Still in a warm embrace that kept them close as the air had a strong bite to it. They spoke of what would become of them if they separated. They had come up with a decision. "Winter," Qrow said as he continued, "You have done enough with the Atlesian military why don't you stop I'll even stop with you. Ironwood just treats you like a child and you just take it come with me a be a huntress like you trained to be. Stay with me, Winter." Winter was silent her thoughts weighed on each other love and freedom over solitude and order. One greatly over weighed the other. She decided "I'll go with you Qrow." she decided freedom and love. "Just think about it Winter!" Qrow said it with a whine. "I said I'll go you big dolt." A blush on her face appeared. Qrow kissed her forehead. He thought for a minute and decided it was best to tell Ironwood later that day. They lay in quiet for about 30 more minutes before drifting off to sleep.

 **So should I make a sequel maybe a second chapter or something tell me if I should in the reviews pls. Leave comments.**

 **-Kitsflame out (*holds up peace sign*)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:RWBY IS NOT MINE NEITHER ARE THE CHARACTERS. Thank you for understanding.**

 _ **I squeezed a bit of lemon at the end of the chapter if you don't mind...it's early**_

 **The Decision… chapter 2**

It was ten thirty in the morning and Qrow and Winter had finally gotten up to finish the shower they had taken prior to last nights events. From the position they were in it was gonna be a heated moment in the shower. When there moment finally ended the got out, dried off and got dressed. Leaving the airship they arrived at Ironwood's private ship and using her scroll Winter unlocked the door. Ironwood had been up since 6 taking care of matters that had been sent in from his school in atlas as he was also a headmaster like Ozpin. When Winter knocked he looked up and answered. "Hello come in Winter, come in. I thought you were to leave today for Atlas."

She answered," Yes sir I was I have something I would like to talk to you about."

Ironwood looked up from his work and asked, " What would that be, Winter?"

She looked to the door and called out for someone " Qrow come in would you." Qrow walked in with a nonchalant look and started, " Yeah, so Jimmy, Winter here is gonna go on a little break with me for a bit."

Ironwood stopped a moment to process what Qrow had just said.

When he finally realised, his jaw dropped when it finally closed he spoke again, "What type of dust did you inhale to get this bullshit idea. Of you taking Winter out of her line of duty. This is not possible is it Winter are you lying to me." Ironwood's reaction was hysterical even Winter who had a deep red blush on her face laughed with his reaction. She opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a squeal.

Qrow walked over to her and then looked over at Ironwood while starting to say, " Winter and I made the decision made together after our long night. She agreed on going with me and why is her leash so tight you're not her father are you."

Ironwood looked distraught at the word that came out Qrow's mouth. "I-I don't believe it for a moment," Ironwood stuttered from his mouth.

Winter finally caught her breath(it wasn't like it was running in the first place) spoke up, "Yes I did agree to go with Qrow. I've never been around on my own I want to see Remnant with my own eyes. Qrow can do that for me. All I ask is for six months leave in that I may actually fulfill my education as a huntress. I wish to be able to do that and in six months I will be back at my position I will even check in repeatedly to loom over the work my replacement has done."

Ironwood was speechless, he had a moment of thought and proceeded to find the words, he had found them, "Winter, I accept your wish as long as you follow your own terms you set."

The thoughts that ran through Winter's mind were aware of what Ironwood had said and she barely believe them herself but Qrow seemed to and as they had been standing together he pulled Winter in closer and kissed her. Though Winter did have previous relationships she never once experienced such a public display of affection.

The kiss made her blush one thousand shades of red before returning it and going back to remembering they were in front of Ironwood. Ironwood seemed not in the slightest shocked at what just had happened instead he wished Winter luck on her next travels. Qrow insisted on going to see his nieces and Winter's sister before going. After a quick argument Qrow won they arranged a drop by their dorm. At around noon they made it to the dorm room and the plate on the door said 'RWBY' that was the team name. They knocked on the door the door flew open.

It was Ruby "Hey little red whats up, where is my firecracker" Qrow said and Winter muttered something about Weiss. "Hey guys Uncle Qrow and Weiss your sister are here to see us." Ruby had shouted back into the dorm.

Ruby let them in and Winter had a stumped look on her face after seeing the outrageous form the beds were in was all that took.

"It's a pleasure to see you Winter."Weiss stated.

"The pleasure's all mine Weiss,"Winter reciprocated. She finally understood what Weiss met by bunk beds.

So these must be those bunkbeds she was talking about they look like they are balancing precariously on those ropes and books. I will have someone stop by to make these proper 'bunk beds' instead of the odd balance they are set on, Winter had thought to herself.

"So Winter, Uncle Qrow what fine business brings you here to casa de la RWBY,"Ruby had interjected as they were about to speak but she confidently interrupted once more, "And why are you together the first-time you saw each other three days ago you fought your hearts out in the courtyard."

Winter blushed remembering that day though she had been angry at Qrow she was having fun during the fight.

Qrow had started to talk, "Winter and I are going out on a mission for six months we will be back at Beacon in three and we will be leaving again for another three."

It was Yang who spoke up next, "From what I heard from Ruby and Weiss you guys were fighting pretty intensely out there. It sounded like a Yangtastic time. So what caused you to stop and kiss and makeup."

Qrow started first, "Winter came in to the bar I was at to get a drink but I was to drunk and I didn't have a place to stay so she went back to her airship with me. Then she went for a shower and I got up to join her."

"Qrow did you have to tell them that," Winter said with whining in her voice and a deep red blush on her face.

"So you're dating each other now?"Ruby questioned. They both nodded an answer of yes.

"And you're taking a break from Ironwood grip of the military?"Weiss said with a surprised look.

"Yes, I am." Winter answered.

"Qrow, don't break my sister's heart."

He replied, "I won't because I took something she can never get back and I want to be with her for as long as I can. Plus I don't think I would live another day if I broken her heart. And Ruby are you ever gonna ask Weiss out."

Ruby blushed almost as her cape and looked up to Weiss and asked her out Weiss' was a yes.

It was Winter's turn to tell Ruby some thing, "Don't break my sister's heart either."Ruby nodded. Yang asked to talk to Weiss later.

With that Qrow and Winter said their farewells and went of to pack for there trip.

Winter told the crew that she would be on leave for a while and said after tomorrow night they can take paid vacation.

When they finally got back to the room Winter asked what she needed to bring Qrow answer slowly walking towards her, "Some dust, a chance of clothing, food and water, your weapon," he paused wrapping his arms around her waist and tilting her face to meet his he kissed her and continued, "and finally yourself."

After the kiss Qrow had to admit something, "Winter, you're sweeter a cold ice cream on a hot day your becoming a new addiction to me after this I don't think I will be able to leave you alone." he kissed her once again with a hot passion that almost could melt her semblance if it were active. They continued to make out slowly discarding clothes till they were in nothing but underwear. Breaking the kiss winter stated as she felt his member pressed against her, "You're still getting harded than I thought you could old man." Qrow retaliated with a touch to his lovers neither regions and started to finger her over her panties, "I am not old, don't call me old man again." Winter whined while under assault by Qrow's fingers then he stopped. Winter whimpered at the loss of friction.

"Please Qrow I'm sorry don't stop. I won't say it again."Winter said apologetically.

Then within seconds of her apology he started up again getting a moan out of Winter then kissing her hard. She came through her panties Qrow pulled them off and saw how soaked they were tossed them to the floor along with it's matching bra. Forgetting why he was teasing her he held her close and waited till she was ready.

"Qrow, I'm ready I want you in me."Winter said with a pur so sweet Qrow almost came in his own boxers.

"Okay." Qrow said with a huff as he let his boxers join the other things on the floor. He got up and pulled out a condom from his wallet and in a hassle put it on to line himself with Winter's entrance.

"I'm going in and once I start I'm not gonna stop are you okay with this Winter."she nodded and said yes. Qrow pushed himself into her warm slick mess of her pussy it immediately squeezed down on him and he pumped and pumped. Winter saying all sorts of vulgar words with his name made it sound like he was pulling something that hurt. He kept at his pace and reached up to pull his face down to kiss him running her hand through his hair. Her body did not want to let him go she was gonna hold on till she couldn't anymore and that point was fast approaching. She screamed his name in such a way even Qrow liked it. Internally he made that sound his mission every time they went at it. They came together in a mess of scrambled nerves sending dopamine to every part of their own brains. They sat wrapped up in each other till they couldn't any longer. Qrow pulled out got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the water for a nice bath adding some soap he went back pulled of the condom and picked up Winter and went to the bathroom with her helping her scrub of in the shower they sat in the tub a few minutes later. Just talking. Of what kind of mission and where they would go and how long would they stay. They didn't know they didn't care they had each other. They got out of the tub dried off changed the bed sheets and cuddled listening to each other's heartbeat as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

They woke up in peace the next morning and talked a little more before saying goodbye to the crew and going in their way to travel through remnant.

 _Not knowing trouble was brewing for them and Winter's new unknown condition they set off._

 _ **Its kitsflame again I hope you liked it so please tell me if you did review and what not. Thanks for reading. I will continue to enjoy your reviews cause they compel me to write the more reviews the more writing I get out. Thanks for gettin' me to write more**_

 _ **Fact I used to hate writing. Shoot me ideas (I'm serious) so that i may continue this story you all like so much I will so much appreciate it and give you kudos in the next chapter.**_

 _ **~catch ya later bye hehe ( I write these in the dark so you can't see the dark red blush on my face )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY by any circumstances only my thoughts were used.**_

 _ **The characters at one point are extremely out of character sorry -_-**_

 **Summer heat or Hot flashes…**

Chapter 3

Summer in Remnant was often cool and on occasion with those really hot days. Like today, for example, where the heat was just unbearable even for Winter, who on the airship was known as the frigid bitch but that never stopped Qrow.

"For the love of Dust, Qrow please stop that, it's too hot for that and I'm not taking your shit today," Winter spoke with sternness in her voice.

"I guess only for today Ice Queen, as I can see even the heat is getting to you, huh," Qrow said with an amused voice.

With a laugh Qrow simply walked to the restroom, leaving Winter to think. During her time with Qrow, she felt more free in her life than she thought possible. Thanks to her father she never got much freedom, and thanks to the Atlesian military she was a sour puss all the time, as the other shipmates would say. She was free from all indifference she that came with being a Schnee. After all the time she spent with Qrow, never once did she want to go back. Not to that old life full of orders and undesirable tasks and General Ironwood's ways. By the second month of travel, the distance they had covered was unbelievable. Winter was glad to be as far away from the general and her father as possible.

Tonight was the night the mission was to begin. It was a search and rescue mission for a local business owner's daughter. She was seen last in this town just a day and a half ago. No ransom notice had been found and no murders in the city had been reported in the last two weeks. There was no reason to believe she was dead. Her father was a very powerful man in the area so a kidnapping would have been likely especially. The stakeout would be long and quite annoying as Qrow in the last few short missions would try everything he could to bother the living daylight out of her. That did not stop her; in fact, it just made it easier for her to get used to his usually unbearable ways.

After spending so much time with him (not that she could get away), Winter started to understand Qrow's eccentricity. Slowly she would see why he was always drunk and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He pretty much lost everything, including his sister and basically half his team: STQR. That was only the beginning of his losses and Winter knows he would change it if he could, but the past is in the past. Their time together made Qrow and Winter trust each other more. Qrow was not as irresponsible as he seemed, even if he was always drunk.

In the morning, they even had a normal routine. Qrow would wake up and start the coffee and refill the liquor in his flask. Afterwards, he would wake up Winter with tender whispers and sweet nothings in her ear to would irritate the living hell out of Winter. However, that was not the worst part. Qrow had done "that" and "that" was far worse, UNSPEAKABLE to say the least. That was their normal morning, to say the least. Until today that is. Winter woke up earlier today, even earlier than Qrow, and she was so sick to her stomach she thought the fool had poisoned her since Qrow had cooked last night. He was a decent cook but when she checked on Qrow, he was as peaceful as when she left. There had to be another reason why she woke up so early sick to her stomach, but despite thinking about it for a while, nothing came to mind.

Later that night after the mission, they came home, ate something, and went to bed. The following morning Winter experienced nausea like no other before. "What's wrong with me?" Winter thought. This continued for about another four weeks. The fourth week is when Qrow finally got worried enough to do something about it.

"I can't have my partner sick and out of commission, after everything we went through. So here." Qrow handed her some medicine. Cold medicine.

"Qrow, I'm not sick but I'm going to visit a physician today," she continued. "Though I don't know what's going on with me. I will know by the end of today, but thank you for worrying about my well-being."

\- Later that day, (Doctor's office) -

"Winter Schnee," a nurse called from the door at the office. As she stood up and looked around, there were faces staring at her, most likely startled after hearing the (in)famous last name. Winter proceeded into the office with a calm demeanour, having been used to such treatment after long years of growing up in the Schnee household. It was a little strange for her. All her life she was tended to with the most prestigious of family doctors and military healers. Once through the door, the nurse walked her through the cursory steps the physician would normally do. Winter, who was growing rather impatient, was finally led to a room painted white and asked to change into what seemed like disposable scrubs. With the efficiency and speed that came with being a military soldier, she did as was asked. After about seven minutes of waiting there, not that she was counting precisely, was a knock on the door.

"Miss Schnee, may I come in?"

"Yes," Winter said in what she hoped was a steely voice, trying not to betray any hints of nervousness.

"Hello, my name is Rosa Murado. Just call me Dr. Murado." she introduced herself and continued, " You seem to be nauseous in the early mornings and you don't have a fever or a cold?"

"Yes, that is correct," Winter confirmed.

"Are there any other symptoms you've experienced in the past two months, Miss Schnee?" Dr. Murado asked.

"Yes, I have been extremely tired lately. I even woke up sweating and in tears last night. This happened a few times before as well. It is not the first time these symptoms have occurred." Winter confirmed.

"Two more question Miss Schnee before I diagnose your problem.

One, do you have a significant other? Two, if you do have you had unprotected sex within the last month or two?" Dr. Murado inquired.

Winter thought for a moment "If Qrow isn't my boyfriend then what is he? We did have unprotected sex before, did we not? I think it was our first time." She answered, "Yes and yes. Why?"

Dr. Murado paused for a moment and smiled, " That is because you're pregnant, Winter."

The words did not process for a while until the Doctor proceeded to wave a hand before Winter's stunned face. "I'm pregnant with Qrow's child," she thought over and over again. The idea seemed odd and she could not help but wonder what to say to Qrow. Little did she know a small black bird sat out the window astonished at all that he had heard.

\- Back at their apartment, that night -

"What do I say," Winter thought. She heard the door open. It was Qrow, who was now in the kitchen. She heard him shuffling but when Winter rose to go over, his voice said, "Winter, please stay there for a moment."

So she waited till he called, "Winter, come here would you?"

When she stepped into the kitchen, Winter was astonished at the items laid on the table. He had almost a ridiculous number of roses strewn about and at least three boxes of chocolate.

"What is this, Qrow? Why did you get this? Is something wrong?" Winter questioned as she felt her eyes water.

"I followed you to the hospital in crow form and was basically in the in the room when Dr. Murado told you. I want to say this to you Winter: I will stay with you if you want to keep our child and I will respect your decisions. And I will sober up to the best of my abilities in order to keep you in my life, Winter. I love you and now that you are carrying my child, would you do me the honor and be my one and only love, until death do us part, and marry this dusty old Qrow?" He abruptly shut his mouth and in the silence, Winter gave into the tears that were forming.

" Yes, a million times, yes. I know it may be the hormones talking but yes, and I won't take it back later." Winter said tears still streaming down her face.

That was it. The only thing left was for Qrow to get her a ring but at that moment, he simply knelt and pulled one out with a simple design. It was a small band with gear teeth and a solid white dust crystal in an inactive form. He smiled and laughed quietly and slipped it on her outstretched hand. Looking at it Winter, her only thought was "Thank you Qrow, for the love I'm not completely sure on what to do with." They went to sleep with Winter tightly enveloped in his arms. Although Winter fell asleep quite easily, Qrow still had some things in mind on how this was going to go about.

"I proposed, she's pregnant, and there's going to be a wedding. Wait, wedding? What about the wedding? Maybe she wants to wait until after the baby is born. I can be responsible if I need to be. I'm not my older sister, I can stay, I'm not Raven. To leave Winter would be death. Not only would she be upset but she would hunt me to the ends of the Remnant, pregnant or not. I know she is one of the only people who could find me. That settles it. Time to call up someone who can help, even if I'm not sure he'll help me after all this time. Taiyang…"

\- The next day -

"Qrow get me something sweet anything besides chocolate," Winter whined.

Qrow slowly stood and walked out of the apartment down to the convenience store, and bought something for Winter. Anything for his snow angel of harsh terms. Looking back, he still smiled on how they got together. He was lucky.

Qrow breathed, "I guess I'll call him now."

"What do you want, Qrow? Nice of you to be calling," Taiyang picked up with an angry tone.

"Listen, Taiyang I know we are not on the best of terms but I need some major advice." Qrow did his best to sound desperate.

"On what? You were always big on independence, Qrow." his voice calmed a bit.

"My fiance is pregnant. How did you deal with my sister and Summer when they were pregnant?" Qrow inquired.

"That was simple. I did what they said and my life was perfect. As long as she's not having a mood swing. Otherwise, you're in trouble." he simply replied.

"Thanks," he said, relieved he had done nothing wrong at all.

"By the way, who is this fiance of yours? Because is she can put up with you long enough to have your child, I would love to meet her." Taiyang asked.

There was a pause. "Winter Schnee."

"Woah. Dude." Taiyang continued to speak. "I will see you when you get to Patch, anyhow. You always come home to roost."

And with that statement, a dial tone was heard and the call ended.

"I guess we're going to Patch, Winter."

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **SORRY for the long wait I had writer's block and I was nervous about some things like my senior defence and how I was supposed to do a double serpentine graduation ceremony. It freaks you out. Leave comments and reviews and special thanks to my new beta for reading this for you.**_


	4. How to tell an Ex-heiress your pregnant

**Back at it again with a stupid opening. Tis I the great and powerful writer of fanfiction Kitsflame. So don't be mean, mad ,or upset. Okay never mind. I kinda had some thinking to do. But on with it.**

 **(Volume 3 and 4 spoilers and Qrow getting poisoned by that scorpion never happened.)**

 **By the third Qrow 4**

 **How to tell an Ex-heiress your pregnant plus Winter's daily life on Patch.**

" _Damn this crow making all this racket I just wanna sleep."_ Winter thought as she had just begun to wake up. Sure it was all sweet and everything but waking up to that tapping every morning was taking its toll. " _His semblance can be annoying sometimes. Being pregnant doesn't help either."_

Winter exhaled and proceeded to walk to the bathroom. Looking into the full body mirror Winter carefully examined herself she was due in eight weeks. And knowing Qrows genetic she knew it was twins. They kept the gender hidden for the feeling of surprise.

" _Thats right it has been 7 months and we haven't told a soul. Technically I don't have to tell anyone. But I want Weiss to know."_

Coming out of the bathroom and opening the window for the crow to come in. She walked over to the bird and looking over at the message it held. Taking it from the bird. She read it.

' _**Hey babe,**_

 _ **Here in haven. Following Ruby be back in two days see ya.**_

 _ **P.s. Weiss is in trouble in Atlas what should i do about Papa Schnee.**_

 _ **Love ya**_

 _ **-Qrow'**_

Winter hadn't seen Qrow in over a month when he left to watch Ruby. But all was good and well she stayed at Qrow's place in Patch. Taiyang had shown her around while Yang had been out cold. Yang didn't know she was there. Winter composed a simple note then tying it to the crows leg sent it on its way.

The letter read,

' _**Qrow**_

 _ **Thanks for the notice**_

 _ **Love you**_

 _ **I want to tell Weiss personally any how pick her up will you.**_

 _ **The ultrasound with Dr. Murado is on the day after you come back. Do you want to tell Yang?'**_

In short Qrow had been back and forth between Patch and Haven to watch Ruby and Yang. Yang in the meantime had begun to where the arm General Ironwood had sent as an apology. She was doing well.

Opening the window the crow flew out off to it's masters location. Winter's morning sickness had faded but the mood swings were still rather prominent. Some mornings she would wake in such a glorious attitude you could believed that she was a loving neighbor that would do anything for a good soul. Others she would be the queen of hell that tortures the most kindest of souls but for the most part today was calm. So far no storm. Standing up from the desk in the house Winter walked to the kitchen. Quickly making something to eat and settling to eat it. When suddenly a glyph activated. It was small and dark blue. A little crest in the center but nothing like her own. It was a snowflake for sure bit hers it was not at the it resembled a bird not as big as a crow something smaller. It was there for a bit then disappeared shortly after. She knew one of the kid has a bit of Schnee in them. Winter smiled and was proud. Finishing her breakfast quickly she got dressed and went into town heading towards the school.

 _ **Signal Academy**_

While Qrow was away someone had to deal with his class. Taiyang let Winter do the part just well he taught the advanced combat class as well as simple dust use. These she could cover well so she got paid and had a glimpse of what the future could hold. These kids were so wonderful. No wonder the town seemed like a good place for a family. They were no problems what so ever the faunus kids played nice with the human kids nothing wrong. No discrimination shown through at all. Not a tint of malignant deeds lingered. All was good.

Sitting in the office she was placed in (Qrow's) she waited for the bell when it rang she walked to her class.

"Good morning, class." Winter greeted.

"Morning Mrs. Branwen." the class replied.

In the past month or so to hide the fact she was here she used Qrow's last name they were married legally but a name change is too much a hassle. Legally Winter was still a Schnee just a pregnant one.

"So who is first today in the arena? Yuri? Victor? Anya? Isabella?" Winter questioned.

The school did not have a team structure like Beacon or a military set up like Atlas it was just a simple class setup. Much like a year based rank up thing.

The class had been going well and all they had 4 fights (one on two and 3 teams of 4 battles)before the bell dismissed them to their 45 minute break. (After an interactive class like that a break is required.)

Preparing for her dust used class she went to the school's storeroom asking along a student for help.

In class they had worked with fire and ice dust to make burn dust. Thanks goodness no one blew up today. The day went by without incident.

 _ **Somewhere over the rainb…. I mean at the Schnee mansion in Atlas.**_

A single Crow pecked at Weiss bedroom window. On a house of white black seemed off-setting.

Going to the window Weiss tried to dismiss the crow as best she could till she was something odd about the bird. It seemed to look at her as if it recognized her. Weiss unwillingly opened the window. In flew a crow and as Weiss turned and saw Ruby's Uncle she nearly screamed.

But as a dignified young lady she did not. Weiss simply let out a sigh and asked, "Why are you here?"

Breathing in and letting out chilled breath, "Winter sent me to get you now get your stuff we got a boat to catch."

"Winter sent you. If I remember correctly you fought last time she saw you. Now she asked you to get me what happened." Weiss stated.

"We have no time she's waiting for you and I gotta be back in a day or she'll kill me bring me back and kill me again. Let's go Ice princess. Oh, write a runaway letter. Cause after we see winter you'll be meeting up with your choice of Blake or Ruby. I suggest Ruby cause then Winter won't be so worried. I'll be just far enough in front of you. To keep you safe till you guys hit Haven Academy. So come on."

So in the cover of night and a mysterious bird blocking every camera that could have seen the runway ex-heiress. Qrow and Weiss were on the overnight boat passage to Patch to see would be there in the morning. It was smooth sailing. Safely making it to Patch they headed to Qrows cottage. Knocking on the door.

"Winter I'm home I've got Weiss with me." Qrow said at the entrance.

"I'm in the kitchen" Winter responded taking out some cups pouring some tea and sitting down.

"Hey Weiss, nice to see you." Winter greeted.

Weiss was shocked to see Winter it had only been 8 month since she had last seen her now she was pregnant.

"Winter you're looking pregna… good."

"Well, you're most definitely not blind and surprise your going to be an aunt." Winter looked amused.

That was when Qrow walked over to Winter leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Weiss fainted standing up no doubt.

Qrow carried Weiss to the couch and went back to Winter.

"Should we get Yang?" Winter asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell her were Blake is. She definitely has something to say to her. And Weiss can get her up and running again they just need some freezer burns to get going as Ruby once told me in a letter. And Yang and Weiss aren't a bad match they did fight double in the Vytal Festival." Qrow went on with it.

' _Later on today.' Qrow thought. 'We get Yang.'_

 **?So hey how ya doin'?** **ﾟﾎﾶ** **? I'm here trying to update new chapters for all my fics. So here is your chance to help name the snowbirb babies yeah i said babies. Leave a birb related name and/or colorful name and the most like is one of the childrens name. Im thinking**

 **Robin and Snipe. There are 3 little birbs im planning. So yeah lets see how we so.**


	5. Landing and intros

**By the third Qrow 5: The Nesting of a Qrow's Wife**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

 **Omg bird jokes**

This one is short sorry i got a headache writing.

 **No FreezerBurn,no ElderBurn never in my life will it happen. Just sayin'**

Later that day as they had promised they got Yang. At Taiyang's place she had been working out in the front yard her new arm in place it was moving as if it were her own. Weiss how had been quietly humming to herself. And was ecstatic when she saw Yang. she nearly jumped out the car had it not been for the locks she would have.

 **Reunion and Introductions**

" **YANG!",** Weiss screamed running to give her favorite blonde haired brute a hug. There was no possible way Jaune could come close though he was still in her top ten list of friends. Yes even all the pestering he does.

" **I missed you."** Yang was utterly shocked to see the young heiress here in Patch.

" **Weiss! What are you doing here? How did you get here? It's good to see you."** A wide eyed Yang hugged back.

Before punching her gently on the arm and saying, " **That was for not saying goodbye."**

" **Well you have my utmost apology as I was rudely drug away by my Faunas despising, dust controlling, power hunger ass of a father. Sorry. Anyway, I see your up and running even after the whole incident."** Weiss offered her words to Yang as means of apology.

" **Honestly if Ruby hadn't left I'm sure I would be still sulking and my Uncle Qrow knows where Ruby and Blake are. He says when I'm ready he'll tell me so I gotta get ready. He's coming over with his wife today. Can't wait to meet her. The one who can change my drunkle Qrow."** Yang said with a smile a bit of anguish laced her voice as she spoke.

" **Well you're about to meet they snuck inside while we were catching up. I was surprised you didn't notice. Let's just say we are going to be family now."** Weiss smiled and made for the front door.

 _ **Making there way inside the house**_

" **Weiss slow down not as fast as I use to be. This arm is a lot heavier than it looks."** Yang laughed as she followed after Weiss.

 _ **Finally inside**_

" **Yang, Weiss is that you."** Qrow called out.

" **Yeah its us."** Weiss replied as Yang was coming through the door.

" **In the kitchen. Come meet your new aunt."** Qrow called.

Yang slowly made her way into the kitchen and was met with the same snow white hair her younger sister's partner had.

" **Ah… Hello I'm Yang it's a pleasure to meet you."** Yang said with confidence that owned up to her name.

" **Hello, Yang it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Winter Schnee soon to be Branwen. Its finally nice to meet the Sun Dragon of Signal in person. You seem to be a legend there."** Winter chuckled.

" **I guess that name stuck there they always said I was the brightest fighter there."** Yang said rubbing the back of her neck with an embarrassed smile on her face where she normally had a smirk.

Weiss was shocked to see embarrassment on Yang's face where that over confident smirk had usually rest.

" **Hold on a flying second you said Schnee did you not. That means Weiss is my Aunt as well. Any how welcome to the family. You too, Weiss. Oh while I'm at it when do I get to see my lil' cousins."** taking note of Winters pregnant state.

" **I am due in Two months if you insist on the due date. Should be towards the fall months."** Winter stated calmly.

" **OKAY! I'll train for two months super hard. Ready Weiss can't have you going soft."** Yang said with a smile.

" **Sure, Yang let's return to the training regimen we had at Beacon. So we are ready."** Weiss was more pumped than she had ever been.

 _ **Meanwhile with Ruby and RNJR.**_

 _Nora lost the map._

 _ **Meanwhile with Blake and Sun**_

 _Sun got stabbed by a chameleon_

 _ **Meanwhile with Oscar**_

" _OZPIN GET OUT OF MY HEAD"_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter.**_

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE: REVIEWS FUEL ME THE MORE I GET THE MORE I WRITE THE FASTER I GO. LET ME JUST SAY. I SHIP WHITEROSE AND BUMBLEBEE HARD SO IF I MENTION IT AND YA DON'T LIKE IT. IGNORE IT AND NO HATE. AND NO ONE GOT THE YURI! ON ICE REF. IN THE LAST CHAPTER. BOO. SO FUEL ME AND FEED THE CREATIVE FLAMES AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. TTYL XOXO FROM Kitsflame.?**_ _ **ﾟﾘﾚ**_ _ **? stay ready my friends.**_


End file.
